kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-44
Summary Gandharva is hopeful that Shakuntala is alive. Chandra appears outside his cell and wonders why Agni is trying to keep him alive. He then states that because of the mess he made seven years ago, they cannot keep his identity a secret for long, so they should come up with an explanation for the attack on Kalibloom in the year N16. He adds, however, that it will be harder to explain the red sky incidents of N15, and that Agni said that he was in league with those who destroyed all those villages A short time earlier, before Brilith's departure, she asks Gandharva if he has come up with a cover story, but he insists on finding out more about the rakshasa with Makara. She replies that he needs to get the details from the human named Leez Haias, who also happened to lose her village in a red sky incident, and who would also hold hatred for any sura that has slaughtered humans. Once Chandra gets Gandharva's attention again, he reminds him that they need to come up with a way to explain the red sky incidents as well. Gandharva asks about the human named Leez Haias, and Chandra tells him that she has stated that there are survivors in his clan who took refuge with the Asura clan, including Makara. Gandharva, still wanting information on his daughter, asks Chandra if he could use Insight on the human. This suggestion only angers Chandra, who transforms to his darker form and complains about searching through all the unpleasantness in her mind just to gain info on his daughter. When Chandra tells him to ask her himself, he decides he needs to make a good enough impression on her in order to overshadow the terrible stories about him. Chandra then asks him again how he will explain away the red sky incidents. Gandharva replies that he should tell the humans that he arrived on this planet to stop the red sky incidents, though a little too late because someone else had already carried them out. Back at the purple-watered beach, Shess asks Maruna why he is desperate enough to develop despite the penalties. He replies that Gandharva was captured by the gods, and the situation in the sura realm is bad, and that both situations are impossible to resolve unless he develops to 5th stage. As Shess rationalizes the situation, Maruna asks how he could be so calm, and asks if he no longer has any attachment to his clanmates, including his mother. Shess assures him that the Kinnara clan will be fine since they remained low-key along with the Yaksha and Vritra clans during the fiendish magic controversy. As a result, the gods expressed their thanks by promising them aid in the future, and in the sura realm, extreme changes can happen when the gods create a favorable environment for a particular clan. When Maruna asks if that means they were allied with the gods, Shess says that that is not quite what he meant, and adds that it would be hard for him to understand. Maruna protests that he is over a thousand years old, and he was in his 1st stage at the time, but he still sort of remembers it all, and feels that the humans deserved to be punished for renouncing the suras. Shess states that he will be unable to develop right now with that mindset, prompting Maruna to charge up a transcendental and threaten to kill Kaz if Shess develops instead. Ran continues to wait for Shess inside the checkpoint, as a server brings him the hot chocolate he ordered. Leez suddenly appears and calls him by name. Ran is so surprised that he pours the hot beverage into his lap. Currygom's comment Today is the 8th anniversary of this webtoon, which started on February 7, 2010 on Naver. Thank you always. I love you guys. Afterword I already mentioned it in the Author's comment, but today is the 8th anniversary of Kubera as a webtoon. As always, thanks to all of you who have read this and cheered me on... T_T I will return the favor by steadily improving my work little by little. His anger has exploded! But the guy across from him showed no reaction. Brilith: ...... In this scene with Brilith... there were about 40 thousand words omitted. head size ignores proper drawing perspective This is a Kinnara clan nastika. It looks smaller by presenting itself like this. They're both 4th stage, but there's a huge age difference. I'm over a thousand years old, too!!! What did Shess think when Maruna said that? Notes * The reason Agni wants to keep Gandharva alive is revealed later. Show/Hide Spoiler Agni believes that the best possible future cannot happen if Gandharva dies. * It is still questionable whether or not Gandharva has truly changed from his older, ruthless self. He has yet to show any remorse for his past genocides. ** Gandharva's character development during Season 2 seems to involve finally accepting Shakuntala's death, and improving his relationship with humans and Agni. But as soon he learns of the possibility of his daughter's survival, it is as if he has taken a giant step back. ** Gandharva is apparently willing to betray Maruna, while the latter still has a strong sense of loyalty to his mentor. The change of scene to Maruna after Gandharva says he will blame someone else could be misdirection, however, since there are others he could also blame, such as Sagara and God Kubera. * The Kinnara clan tries to maintain neutrality and balance by helping the losing side. Apparently it also involves planning for future alliances. * The account of how humans renounced the suras and worshiped only the gods was first mentioned in the webtoon by Brilith, and later during a conversation between Teo Rakan and a Chaos temple assistant, where it was revealed that the suras took revenge by attacking planets inhabited by humans, including Gresvan. * Shess mentions that the gods appreciated the fact that his clan, as well as certain others, avoided causing trouble during the fiendish magic controversy a thousand years ago, and that it makes a real difference when the gods can create a favorable environment for each clan. ** The scene that appears when he states this shows Vayu, the God of Wind, assisting the Kinnaras, whose clan attribute is Wind. ** Since Gandharva caused so much destruction and killed a huge number of humans during the fiendish magic controversy, this could explain why Varuna never made an ocean for the Gandharva clan. * Ran also spilled a hot drink on himself back in Episode 2-28 when he first saw Leez under the effect of hoti yama. * There is a hidden Currygom in this episode. References